


No one looks as good as you in that (as in nothing at all)

by Square Pudding (mistaken)



Series: SASO 2017 Fills [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Nude Modeling, art student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistaken/pseuds/Square%20Pudding
Summary: For Lira for SASO 2017, who requested: "College AU. Hanayo is an art student and Maki is the model she contacted online to sit for her latest project. (except oh no, her model is intimidatingly hot.)"





	No one looks as good as you in that (as in nothing at all)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



Hanayo stared at the brush in her hand as though willing it to stop shaking.

“This is a disaster,” she mumbled under her breath, tears welling in the corners of her eyes. “This is a _disaster_.”

“Koizumi-san?” came Maki’s innocent query from over by the couch. Except, oh no, was it accusatory? Was it impatient? Hanayo couldn’t believe she was eating up such a beautiful woman’s time like this, and now she couldn’t even— “Do you need me to try a different pose?”

The question snapped Hanayo out of her paralysis for the moment. “Ah! No! Please stay exactly like that, please! …I said please twice…”

If Maki noticed the art student’s fumble, she gave no sign of it. Pursing her lips, she readjusted her weight on her bent arm and draped herself over the chaise lounge again, the silk sheet gathered around her waist slipping just a little further down along one flawlessly smooth hip and _oh no_.

“Koizumi-san?”

“H-H-H-Hanayo is fine!!”

This was a _disaster_.

Hanayo had known placing a want ad for a model in an online directory was a gamble, but, she told herself, working with that element of uncertainty was important for an artist. Her teachers were always telling her to step outside her comfort zone. Except – since when did going outside your comfort zone involve a lithe redhead lying nude on your furniture??

Swallowing down on coal-filled throat, Hanayo tried buying herself some time by washing her brushes. There were half-moon grooves dotted along the handles for most of them already, the product of her nails digging in whenever Maki brushed an errant strand of hair behind her ear or blinked or breathed or _oh no oh no oh no_.

Should she ask that they stop for today? But then Hanayo would have to set up another appointment for them, and the nerves required for that would be at least equal to what was needed to call Nishikino-san in the first place. And what if she was too busy for a second sitting? Should Hanayo ask to take some photos for reference? _No no that was even worse…!_

“Hanayo… If you’re feeling blocked, we can try this another day.”

“I-I’m not blocked! I promise, I…” Hanayo trailed off, feeling dizzy again. She’d forgotten to breathe at some point. “It’s just… you’re a lot…”

Hanayo cringed, bracing for the temperature in the room to drop, an icy silence to rise up and coat every surface of her studio, her brushes, her barely-touched canvas, her trembling knees. She had done it now, Ms. Nishikino was going to sit up and insist she’d been more than patient, and she’d be right, of course, but—

\--But it didn’t happen. The temperature in the room stayed the same, and over on the couch, Maki made a soft noise like a sigh.

“I understand,” said Maki, the words so gentle and sure that for a moment Hanayo felt the floor giving way beneath her. How could she have this figured out when Hanayo didn’t? “Would you like to go out for coffee instead?”

“??!?”

“It’s my fault for jumping right into this. I guess you haven’t actually done a lot of live modeling up to now, right?” Maki sat upright on the couch, pale teacup breasts resettling in response to gravity as she continued on stretching out her sore shoulder. “Your work looked so advanced, it didn’t occur to me you were a freshman.”

“!!??!!?!?!”

“Hanayo-san?” Now Nishikino Maki frowned, color rising to her cheeks in response to Hanayo’s deer-in-the-headlights impersonation. “D-don’t get the wrong idea, I’m just saying we should get to know each other better first…”

“You—” Hanayo’s voice came out sounding closer to a wheeze. “You’ve seen my work?!”

“Google is a thing, you know. Do you think I model for just any art student?”

“ButI’veonlydoneacouplegalleryshowsandmyfiguresaresosloppyespeciallymyfeetandhands”

“Could you pass me my shirt, please? Most cafes have a rule about that.” She added, after a moment’s consideration, “Maybe not in a student village, but…”


End file.
